


Surrounded

by BroodyStranger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Just a smidgen tho, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, dark!shiro, lance is pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyStranger/pseuds/BroodyStranger
Summary: When the East and the West had undergone a heavy change, a border was erected and an unspoken rule created a division between territories. Lance was left escaping to the East after being imprisoned for years by a mafia boss, his family dead. The reason why his life was spared is still unknown. And maybe he'll get some help when he stumbled into a curious black wolf.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. A Touch of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever... That's it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

On this night, pure luck had saved him.

He, despite the tightly-secured room and the tall thick brick walls faceted with electric wires and security cameras, had miraculously escaped and thank the gods he managed so.

He'd been waiting for years, counting every second of every minute of every hour patiently waiting for the exact right moment to sneak out. Thanking the gods up and down once again when he didn't miscalculate for his initial grand escape.

All he could say is, it was a miracle. Luck. Pure heart-stopping and mind-numbing luck. Having to sneak past the rounding patrols without as much as little noise had punched his gut breathless. However, now that he looked up at the unobstructed deep blue sky of night, breathing in the fresh air of freedom, it proved to be the most exhilarating part of this moment.

The first time his paws touched the soil, hope blossomed down his muscles, fueling him, urging him to run. To run as fast as the night breeze pushing him forward while the pressing feeling of the moon above his head never looked so joyful now that he's free. And ever since then, he'd been running nonstop without looking back.

Why should he? There's nothing left there anymore to protect. And while he had grieved so deeply for the loss of his pack for years, he managed to pull himself together and continue living.

Which brings him to escape. It's nothing but for them. A small retaliation against the enemy. A mock that they hadn't killed all of them, and knowing this, he's confident that his pack is wildly cheering for him as he runs.

_Survive. Survive. Survive._

The word keeps circling in his head, and he's pretty sure that's what they're chanting to him from up above. He took it in careful embrace and forged it in his heart. Because if anything, he'd honor their request. A poor offering for the fallen wolves. So with heart pounding and gasps of breath; With legs persistent of carrying him away, one thing's for certain.

Lance McClain will survive this night.

\---

Several hours have passed, Lance decided to take a rest by a small clearing where a freezing pond marked the center.

The cold wind ruffled his auburn fur entangled with strings of his torn shirt. A nuisance in all its glory. He carefully sat by the edge of the pond with a sigh before transforming back to his bipedal form, muddy feet creating a small splash when it broke the calm surface.

Shifting into a wolf fully clothed has never been pleasant among his kind. Too constricting and a shame for losing clothes in a way so unthinkingly wild. It was frowned upon.

Lance scrunched up his nose. Clearly displeased. Otherwise a little relieved for destroying the only one material still connecting him to the past.

That's what it is now. A tragic past in his book of life.

He shook his head, reaching down for the water to clean his hands caked with damp soil.

Then again, he shouldn't concern his morale about ruined clothes in the middle of a grave situation. A lot better if he leave his ethical issues behind just for a while until he found a safe place to stay. And by the looks of it, he won't be finding one sooner.

Once satisfied that his hands are clean, Lance started tearing away what's left of his prison clothes and damped them piece by piece into the depths of the pond. He fiercely tore a tough one with a tired shaking hand and it catapulted straight into the pond from the force, disrupting the silent night. This way, they won't be able to track him too fast. He pursed his lips, watching as the cloth floated on the surface before getting heavy enough from water absorption to gracefully fleet down to the pond bed. The thought leaves a heavy pit in his stomach that, yes...

There's no question to it.

They will hunt for him sooner or later and it is not what Lance wants to think about now when he's alone in the dead of the night. Unguarded and vulnerably naked in an uncharted land.

Lance smoothed back his hair as the last strip sunk heavy into the water while trying to calm himself with a deep shaky inhale and exhale.

As of now, he should be more focused on letting himself catch his breath after managing to create hours of distance away from the place. Lance is tired but safe. And that's all there is to acknowledge for the time being.

He leant forward, tucking his legs underneath him to loom over the rippling surface. Eventually, the pond water stills, giving him a dim reflection looking back at himself underneath the full moon.

"Let's survive the crap out of this. Okay?" Lance whispered. A weak encouragement to himself. Staring worriedly for a few minutes until his reflection begins distorting when another cool breeze whizzed by the clearing.

He sat back, sighing heavily as he straightens his legs comfortably and letting his weary arms support his weight when he arched back to look at the moon. She is breathtaking in an open surrounding, where there's no barred windows to look out of. Beautiful, as if she knows this is the precise night he'd escape and the reason why she's showing her face whole and bright.

He likes to think it was for him, and for the first time in years, Lance allowed himself to crack a small fulfilling smile.

He closed his eyes, basking himself in the moonlight. The susurrus of leaves a gentle music to his ears. 

_Snap!_

Lance jerked up. Eyes going wide open while his heart took a marathon on its own. A couple of hooting owls flew away from the disrupting sound and it was enough of an alarm that something-- or someone-- had particularly made the noise. He hunched protectively to himself, arms raising to cross over his chest.

Warily, he looked around the tall pine trees that suddenly seemed ominous as they sway to the howl of the wind, ignoring how his skin itches to shift into a more capable form.

No... At least not yet.

Or...

He couldn't. Lance couldn't. He was frozen on his spot, frightened down his spine to move an inch and he mentally cursed himself for it. His imaginative brain started running loose inside his head for all its capability of thinking until Lance begins to hear the pounding of his heart in his ears for every possibility flashing in his mind's eye. He gasped sharply when a sequence of twigs breaking sounded off from the unknown. His eyes furiously searching in the dark. Searching for a particular snow white fur that could be darting from shadow to shadow. A paradox in itself. He was terrified. Terrified beyond belief because...

What if it's them? What if they found him?

They could've taken immediate notice he was gone from his room then left in pursuit of him without further hesitation. What if they're here to finish the task and be done with him? He'd be gone. Forever. And isn't it a cruel joke when he's only just a finger touch away from being completely free?

_Snap! Snap!_

Lance swallowed visibly. His arms tightening around himself. No, it couldn't possibly be them. He's out of their territory for a good long while now and there's no way they'd be able to cover a large distance to where he is. Or did they? No, no. Stop that. Lance likes to reassure himself that maybe, it was only an animal. A deer trotting along or a predator prowling in the shadows. At this point, he prefers to face a wild beast over those savages. And even so, why-- for the love of god-- is,

He.

Not.

Moving?!

For every second that ticks by, the probability of him brutally ending into pieces is rising in speed. And for that not to happen, he should shift into his other form before his chance runs out and let death decide his fate.

With a wakeful rattle to his mind, Lance, in a fluid move, goes on all four and swiftly transformed. It was a quick process, a little painful where muscles and bones move and lock to form the structure of a medium-sized canine, as auburn fur erupts from his skin and coats his body in warmth. In a blink, his senses magnified to a hundredfold. He can faintly hear the distinct clatter of plates kilometres away to the East, see more clearly through the haunting void-like shadows in between thick clutches of trees, and feel the movement of his unknown pursuer in a four metre radius surrounding him with every nimble step they're taking and--

_There!_

A slight movement at his back. Lance leapt around and faced them fully. His lips pulled back into a warning growl. But it only took one sniff at the air for his defiance to skitter away in fright.

Oh. _crap._

They're _wolves._ Like _him._ And they are two of them at the prowl. Lance stilled. Well, how about that...

Two against one. The one Lance is facing blindly is unmistakably a beta, for sure, but the other one is...

Lance slowly backed away, ears pinned back and head lowered down. He was certain there's only one! Now he learns, in a tough way, to never go comfortable on an assumption in the midst of a predicament because in most times, it wakes one up to a cold dreadful reality.

Lance did a little sniff at the air.

It seems the only good thing about them was, they aren't one of them. Another snap went off at the direction of the beta and it was crystal clear that it was them that gave away both their presence.

At the moment, the beta isn't the one who worries Lance the most. In fact, he could probably take two betas if they are-- by chance-- significantly smaller than him which is a small possibility in itself to even happen. But with one of them as an alpha? Lance choked back a helpless whimper. He better start praying for any gods and deities above for mercy.

With their presence basically blatant in the open and with Lance's prone posture, the beta saw it as a sign to slowly creep out from the shadows. They emerged in measured steps, muscles taut and ready to spring in action if they happen to go into a hopeless fight. Their massive head is hanging low, a gesture that speaks curiosity guided with caution seen in their hazel eyes as they prowl carefully towards him.

They-- _he,_ Lance took careful note, is a very large grey wolf. A formidable vicious foe if he didn't approach Lance with an air of gentleness about him, and for that, Lance is a little bit relieved knowing he isn't standing against an irrational wolf who kills on sight. Yet Lance stood still on his spot, because one can never be too certain. And mainly because his instinct of fight or flight has gone disarray, paralyzing him on his ground with indecision and drowning out the sensible reaction of calming down in the face of uncertainty.

At Lance's moment of distraction, he didn't notice when the other wolf had silently started moving out into the clearing, stalking closer and closer to them.

He took full notice when a shadow had loomed forebodingly over him. Lance flinched, blood turning ice as his heart almost stopped functioning on itself. He took a deep breath, snarling mentally to himself when the heavy scent of the alpha behind him bombarded his brain.

A moment ago, he was able to take quick glances straight to the beta's curious eyes, but now he had found interest on looking at the impressively large paws of his... what? Pursuers? His scrambling thoughts have gone unruly to pin down what they are. And if they just let Lance off the hook then he'd be terribly happy he could go and cartwheel himself in this form away from this place and gladly never come back. Because initially, that was the plan.

Until of course, fate intervened and decided to throw two massive obstacles on his way to see how he'd tiptoe around this one.

Lance jolted when the alpha begins to round about him, delicately sniffing all the way up the length of his body till their wet nose reached at Lance's jugular, lightly pressing over it but not in a threatening way. If he weren't a wolf right now, Lance would be entirely red down to his toes. However, he remained to be a remarkable breathing statue for his own benefit.

As if satisfied, the alpha gave out a low purr. A very low purr that found its way travelling down his spine and it seems enough to finally send Lance's brain into a short circuit.

_Okay, what just happened?_

_What is he doing?_

_More importantly, What should I do?!_

_And for the love of my own sanity, what is the matter with this stupid body!?_

Because it's true. At the approval of an-- apparently!-- unmated _**male**_ alpha, his body went excited. The kind of excited where his tail has got a mind of its own and decided to wag. But in this certain circumstance, it remained in a low angle, timidly swooshing, guarded still, a wag that looked like he's absolutely wary of them yet showing clear interest.

Lance stiffly turned his head a bit to chance a quick look at the alpha. He sneakily glanced up the thick black fur covering the wolf's legs and pelt. Up and up and up till he managed to get caught in the act and they ended up looking straight at the other's eyes in the end.

Lance visibly froze. Caught like a deer in the headlights.

For one so completely black, his eyes were no exception. Black as the galaxy which resulted it to project anything that shines to be much more noticeable. Like stars. He mused.

However, Lance took his time extensively staring fascinated at the spot where the alpha's fur was spotless white and takes a shape of a teardrop boldly marking the space between his eyes. It was odd and he wondered what he'd look like in his human form. Probably a funny looking guy with a bald head if that speaks enough.

At this, the wolf expressively tilted his head, blinking, before he stood up on his full height.

At least his enormity could make up for the hair loss. Lance attempted to lighten up his situation but ended up cowering. His gaze lowered back again to the ground while he let the two decide whatever they want with him. He was in their territory, as he pieced it now together. If he respected them plenty with his compliance, then probably they would let him go. If not, then he'll just have to run away as far as possible where there's only the promise of a simple life.

Lance chose to close his eyes.

_Dear gods... it won't hurt to fulfill this little dream right?_

A bump by his side jerked Lance awake. He turned towards the source and saw the expectant eyes of the alpha. The beta was already on his way. Walking in a comfortable pace into the thicket of the forest. When Lance didn't budge a bit, the insanely massive black wolf nudged his side again with his snout in impatience. This time he added a little more force to it which finally uprooted Lance from the ground he's been standing for awhile.

_Oh no... No no nonono... Please someone tell me it's not what he meant..._

But it was a very clear message, and Lance doesn't have the courage to disobey.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance found himself blindly following the trek the beta upfront is making. They had been walking for almost an hour, and by the mere thought made Lance's extremely weary legs threaten to buckle underneath his weight with every of his already sluggish step. Lance aggressively shook his head if it means the same to his sleeping brain. With the other wolf tailing closely behind him, Lance wouldn't dare slow the pace in fear of testing the black wolf's patience.

Because, yes. He was already slow as it is with his eyelids drooping then and again. He's exhausted, that's for certain. Tired and sleepy. Well, who wouldn't be right after running nonstop for miles in one night out of adrenaline and relish. So Lance definitely understands, albeit bitterly, that his action can take its toll over his unaccustomed body. _So infuriatingly weak after being locked up for forever._ And oh, do his legs tremble out of weariness, Lance can feel the strain whenever he put pressure on each of his legs, swearing his walking like a drunk man but too lightheaded to even care.

He was about to smartly dodge a low hanging branch after failing to notice it beforehand that when he took another step, Lance's right front leg unprecedentedly gave in and buckled on its own and down the rest of him quickly followed. He fell rather limply over the a foliage of a growing wild bush, flailing shortly just before the bush breaks his fall.

Somehow, the predicament awakened his snoozing soul and, at the very least, he was quite thankful for such an embarrassing wake up call.

Lance, now with eyes wide open, struggled wildly to right himself like a fly caught in a spider's web. He was tempted to shift but quickly crossed it off. Not until he's sure that he's safe in his surroundings first, he reminded himself.

Right now, he was in a vulnerable and frankly humiliating position for the two to have a go for his neck, snap it, and then leave. Who even knows what they want from him? Because for all Lance thinks, they're leading him to the heart of their territory to kill him with the others! Like some sort of tradition in their happy little pack.

Of course, he's highly aware how ridiculous the notion was, but still possible in a way how the idea wormed into his mind as his initial thought upon getting stuck.

Their intention could be anything and he had every right to be the frenzied hostage.

The golden wolf turned around upon hearing Lance's descent and quickly trotted back. They cautiously watched Lance for a moment as they find the perfect time to help without getting hit by the auburn wolf's frantic kicking legs.

With a sigh, it was the black wolf who took the first action when he rounded to the other side of Lance where the chances of getting smacked in the face are minimum. And when he's sure he won't get hit, he dove his head right under the wolf's back in an attempt to flip him over on his legs again. Shoving him all the way out from where the bush is snugly shaped over his back. To his surprise, it was an easy maneuvering when he successfully puts him back on his feet in no time and is standing quite a bit shaken with leaves stuck all over his fur.

If Lance can see himself, he'd look traumatized.

The beta huffed, his bushy tail wagging in all its degree. Is he laughing? At him? Lance suddenly felt his energy replenish and was ready to take a sprint. But his legs had locked itself by the knees, still shaken and ready to buckle yet again at any moment much to his frustration.

To make matters worse, the alpha emerging from the trees joined in with his quiet snort and amused shaking of his head and Lance had instinctively looked at him upon his entrance. Immediately, their eyes met. Again.

 _Never look directly into a stranger's eyes._ Lance, all of a sudden, remembered his mother whispering to him. _It could mean challenge to them or defiance. They won't let go of it that easy, especially to an omega like you._

Her warning came too late seeing that this wasn't the first they looked at each other straight in the eyes. Although the connection that sparked between them wasn't of aggravation, anger, disapproval or any of the words his mother had mentioned remotely similar to these. It was nothing but curiosity, and Lance got helplessly pulled in at the pair of onyx eyes.

That... He didn't see that before.

He has a scar. He took note.

A faint scar that runs just below his bottomless eyes and across his snout. It looked like he got it from a savage fight, and as from a stranger's perspective, Lance can easily picture him as an intimidating pack leader who doesn't spare anyone who dared disobeying his rules. However, after seeing him practically giggling lightly alongside his member, perhaps Lance judged too early as to group him into that category. 

Maybe, they're good after all.

The black wolf was the one who broke their eye contact and Lance blinked at the sudden shift. Right, they've got places to be. Before he could shake the leaves off of his coat, the alpha nudged him from behind which surely would have pinken Lance's cheeks in deep roses. But in the language of a wolf, that would meant he should hurry.

The beta was already waiting expectantly on the lead, so Lance jogged up to him with head purposefully hanging low.

After that, they resumed their travel with Lance a little bit awake.

\---

It wasn't long since Lance's little accident when they reached their destination-- Several minutes perhaps, as the sky was beginning to lighten up a shade for the morning, and realizing in amazement that he ran away for one whole night-- and it was a considered a miracle for Lance's aching legs.

Their destination, the wolves' territory, was in the middle of a small clearing where sits a homely wooden cabin complete with a front porch and chimney. Not too modernized nor too old to the point of looking rundown. At several feet behind it stood a small shed and a cozy little greenhouse propped up just a small walk away from each other. He can almost see flowers from where he was standing, those and crops growing from healthy soil.

The homely sight gave Lance little hope for what his captors' intention would be. If they were good, Lance would be eternally greatful for their kindness for letting him set foot upon their territory unharmed because wolves are known to be overprotective over their place and members. Otherwise... he just had to push his luck at some point and continue running.

But for now, with his mind constantly wandering between sleep and worry, he thought how it was easy to imagine a simple family living here. Kids playing by the forest, smoke going up from the chimney during winter nights, sound of nature everywhere, it was peaceful. So peaceful that Lance found himself willingly trudge up the remaining distance after one more push given by the black wolf behind him. 

Once they reached the cabin, the beta snorted at the surface of the wooden front door, before he proceeded to minutely bump his head and scratch at it in request of entrance. Lance stopped to obediently wait just beside the beta. Eyes drooping and head nodding in lethargy when he continues to slip between reality and dream. He was faintly aware of the alpha watching him warily from the porch steps but he ignored him wholeheartedly. He never knew how heavy his head is until now.

The sound of the door clicking and swinging open was too loud in the silent place. Almost painful to Lance's sensitive ears and sleep-addled brain. But, when a relieved voice joined in, a voice so soft and triggering, the noise was drowned out into a whisper and Lance had stood still.

"What took you guys so long?"

For the first time in his years of captivity, he hears a little girl's young voice, so tragically reminscent to those of his younger siblings' and cousins' that Lance felt his heart clench longingly in his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He can't deal with this right now. He's drained out of his wits, he'd most prefer his unsteady emotions to remain locked somewhere deep no matter how violent it just became. But how? Sleep? Right here? Right now? It sounds so exceptionally welcoming to do rather than to feel any more of this. Especially how exhaustion wants to crumple him down at this instance.

This feeling... He slowly blinked into the distance. It was like the sensation of dying all over again.

So with a final nod, Lance allows himself to fall down on the porch floor with a resounding thud, not giving any more care to the physical world.

\---

_"Stop! I'm begging you, please! They're just children! Let them go! Isn't it enough that you-- you already killed half of my family? At least... At least, let them go..."_

_"But children eventually grow up don't they sweetheart? Now, I don't want to have a bunch of grown ups decades later wanting me dead. This way, I'm planning ahead. I'm eradicating future nuisances."_

_"No! I promise you! They won't--"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!--_

Lance woke up with a wild jolt, his heart beating erratically while he takes in great gulps of air.

God... There's no rest for this, is there?

Nowadays, he almost never had this recurring nightmare unless triggered. He tried to lick his lips, feeling his throat dry, and the process came out sloppy. 

Lance blinked down on himself. That's right. He fell asleep in his beastly form. He tilted his head. With an addition of a blanket thrown over his figure however. 

Breathing deeply, he looked around as to find some sort of stability after... the nightmare. Suddenly his throat clamped tight in anguish. No. He needs to distract himself before he succumbs to grief. With a resolute huff of breath, he paws at his face to scratch away any remnants of sleep.

First thing he noticed, the place was deserted. Silent, and calm. It was already morning judging from the faint streams of light pouring from the window and over him where he was lying over a couch in what seems to be the living room. 

The place looks cozy enough for the temptation to bury himself under the blanket and sleep for another few hours to flash into the forefront of his mind. But as quickly as it came, he shook it off and pried himself from the warm blanket to stand on his four legs. 

And boy, do his body ache.

Lance winced at the pain shooting up his bones. He really did put a strain on them last night, but did he ever regret it? No... Of course no. For all what he did, it was worth it. So why should he stop now, right?

He breathed in deep for a couple of seconds as to try to prepare himself for the next excruciating steps in his entire life. 

When he did, his leg almost buckled once again but Lance will have none of it. He gritted his teeth and with shaky legs, managed himself to get accustomed to the pain little by little until he's capable of at least limping onwards. Warily, he nosied about. Silently and cautiously looking for anyone that's awake while wishing they're still fast asleep.

He went in the elegant archway and found himself inside the dining area conjoined with a small kitchen. The room is clean, and bright from the light abundantly streaming in from the window by the sink. Curious, he proceeded shuffling to peer out the open window and was greeted by the shed and the little greenhouse appearing to be absent of any hosts he's searching for. 

Okay. At least he tried searching for them. If anything this will make his departure easy much to his relief. 

Besides he does like the sound of him as the stranger they graciously let in, slept for just an hour and had mysteriously disappeared the other day like a superstition.

He was about to waddle out into the living room when he just noticed a backdoor leading outside the cabin a few walk away from the dining table. Convenient, he hummed to himself. So Lance bounds for his new escape route until he stopped shortly when he realized it was padlocked.

_Convenient_ , he mocked himself before begrudgingly turning around once again for the living room. In no time, he reached the front door through his unsteady legs and to his frustration, found that he had to shift into a much capable form in order to turn the doorknob.

Well, he's got to do what he's got to do.

Lance surveyed his surroundings first, making sure no one would accidentally walk in on him and was only met by silence accompanied by soft birdsongs in the fresh morning air. That seems to be a good sign. When he was certain he's alone, he shifted steadily into a human. His bones cracked and reformed, his muscles sewing into a more slender stature and his fur sinking into his skin leaving him vulnerable againt the chilly morning air.

Lance sighed softly through his mouth as he reached for the doorknob. The cold won't be a problem as soon as he's back into a wolf, so might as well make this quick. 

Much to his surprise, it wasn't secured just like the other one when he tried twisting the lock. Maybe, they forgot locking it? It doesn't matter anyway.

Lance firmly grasped the knob in his hand, and slowly turned it. He remembered quite well how noisy it was the first time it opened to his face. He definitely doesn't want to take the chances, now that he's here. So as he slowly pulled at the door, a little noisy as it goes, Lance has his eyes glued at the living room as if his unknown hosts would pop up out of nowhere from the slightest creak.

No one came.

The door is now wide open.

Relieved, Lance turns ahead to face the world. To face the challenge he fully intends on winning. To face it head on without giving up. He was full of hope, and exhiliration at this moment. 

Only, he froze dead on his tracks upon the surprise waiting for him outside.

A man. 

Lance swallowed.

There was a man sitting comfortably on the porch steps, his back facing him. An almost emptied mug was forgotten on the floor suggesting that he'd been awake for quite some time now.

Was he...

Was he there this whole time?

"Good morning," The man said huskily after clearing his throat, and Lance flinched. His cramped legs shaking more than ever so he took support by gripping the doorknob and leaning against the door. 

"I thought you'd still be asleep till noon. You looked awfully spent when you fainted..." The man continued and took the last drink from his mug. Smacking his lips, he placed it down soundlessly. There was silence that reigned between them, making Lance hesitate if he should speak or not. After awhile, the man's broad shoulders moved as he gave a deep sigh.

"So I guess sitting here this whole time was worth the effort huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy~ I wanna apologize if there are any grammatical errors in my story :DDD
> 
> Im still learning on the way how to write properly, and that's because english isn't my mother tongue. Anyways, I still hope you enjoy this chapter :'DDD

Lance is speechless. What else is there to say? He's in their territory, currently facing who seems to be the leader unprepared-- which he's surprised to see that the alpha doesn't seem bald as he thought he'd be-- and moreover, he was naked. Naked! Good god. 

As if sensing his discomfort, the man started to move from his spot.

"Wait! Don't-- don't turn around..." Lance hissed in panic, effectively causing the man to pause in the process of standing up. Both of his hands slowly lifting in mock surrender with the empty mug appearing to be dangerously hanging by a thumb.

Hesitantly, Lance continued a little softer while self consciously angling his body behind the door.

"Don't turn around... I-- uh... I'm--"

"Naked?" The man supplied while looking down as if he's the one who's embarrassed, and lets his hands plop down against his black jogger pants. "Yes, I know you'd be. That is why you can use any of the robes hanging there by the rack."

Lance eyes the back of the man's head distrustfully as if he'd turn any moment before managing to pry his eyes away and look at the mentioned robes readily hanging at the rack. They varied in size and color, an ideal custom not to confuse yours from another, and even under a lot of tension, Lance can't help but admit it's a pretty cute fashion. Like rainbows, he mused.

The first thing he examined was the green one, soft and adorable in design-- with plumpy frogs and lilypads-- but it was immediately disregarded the second he slightly panned it out for a quick measure. It was short for his long limbs, something a child would unquestionably own. And while it was adorable and Lance isn't ashamed to say that he dabbles in cute stuff every now and then-- one of the many noticeable adaptations for having too many younger relatives in his life-- it twisted something in his chest that he doesn't plan to indulge himself in anymore longer.

The second one, the yellow and the fluffiest robe of the four, was objectively large for his lanky build that even with the strong pull of temptation to sink into its perfect imitation of plump feathery clouds, Lance quickly and begrudgingly skipped to the next before he picked it and found himself looking like a miserable scrawny boy who's wearing his parent's clothes. 

Soon after dismissing the last, Lance's gaze locked onto the third offered material. The third being the perfect contrast of the yellow in terms of texture. It was black and luxuriously sleek, reminding Lance of a black cat with a short trimmed fur. Unable to resist, he brushed a hand along the robe and felt the sensation soothing almost as if each clump of fur was spun in pure silk and was threaded into a minimalist aristocratic robe.

He peered at the man who's currently doing idle side stretches before he decided to unhook the black robe from its place. It's large too, but it can do comparing it to the other ones. He carefully maneuvered it over his shoulders, admiring the soft brushes of its surface along his skin, but then he stopped abruptly, flustered as if caught red-handed over a cookie jar.

Eyes widening, Lance quickly pulled the robe away as if aggressively stung, and neatly placed it back over the hook exactly where it was in surprising speed and grace; An action that could absolutely rival the fast misleading hands of a magician. He licked his lips, inadvertently tasting the whiff of air produced by the black robe after bailing out of it in the speed of light. It took his breath away. Literally.

"You still there?" The man called out to the sky. His free hand had found purchase on his hips, an index finger tapping on account for seconds ticking by.

He may be in human form in which all five senses are depleted-- a blessing and a curse sometimes-- however, no matter how much it decreased to compensate for this type of highly developed body where animalistic tendencies are becoming obsolete, Lance can awfully tell that the black robe belongs to a particular alpha he met last night. Said alpha who's standing a few feet away from him with his back respectfully and thankfully still facing him.

In raw shaking panic, Lance didn't think twice to pluck the only remaining robe that hasn't been inspected in a rather clumsy way before hastily shrugging it on. A thump here and there where elbows and arms hit contact against the door as he struggled, resulting it to part away from him.

As swift as an arrow, his hand flashed in a second to grab the doorknob before it swung wide open, stilling it in place, saving his own skin and dignity before any one can see the panicking mess he was.

"Um. Yeah. You can--" Lance, eyeing the steady door with a prayer, gave a strong tug to firm the knot, tying the ribbon about his waist tight and secure. He sighed, almost sagging against the wall. "You can turn around."

Fortunately, this one, a fading red, slightly fits him with sleeves running a little far down his hands to meet his need. In addition, it has no accompanying scent much to Lance's relief. Blank as a newly bought canvas. Although, it may be a little ragged along his skin, stiff, but it doesn't really matter. He won't be long here anyway. Hopefully.

The man turns around without further words, and Lance had grimly pursed his lips when their eyes easily found each other again as if destiny had decided upon it. 

And if his scent alone had took Lance's breath away, now the man had Lance holding it in his lungs prohibiting him to breathe.

He is attractive, one that would have any omega desperately flaunting for his attention that no wonder he chose to live in a secluded place. And as if god hadn't blessed him enough with good looks and the supreme gender status, he also happens to have a very well-toned body too, complimented further with how his shirt clings tight around his bulging biceps and broad chest. 

However, Lance doesn't take time appreciating any of those despite him famously known as the lover boy in his late pack who delves his eyes too much on the other's flattering physique. Instead, he was busy looking at the oddities found at the man's appearance. 

Lance ran his eyes along the other's bicoloured hair.

The thought of the white mark on this man's wolf as a sort of hair loss is laughable in his head now that he'd given a face on him. Because instead there's a white forelock that curls coquettishly over the bridge of his nose, effortlessly peaking above the rest of his raven black hair, while the scar that was considered invisible on his other form is now prominent that he's a person. The scar, if anything, made him look fearless and dangerous than less attractive, which adds up to his already adonis appeal.

And then there's his eyes. The only thing constant are those sharp obsidian orbs that Lance constantly found himself drowning in every of their encounter. Cold and ever so collected. So in order for him not to get caught further into the harsh depths, Lance swiftly looked down to his bare toes. 

"I'm Takashi but you can just call me Shiro." He begun, starting to walk leisurely towards Lance in a fashion of a hunter coaxing a frightened prey. Or what Lance thinks of it anyway as he shrinks further behind the door he turned as a shield, "What's your name?"

The omega gripped the doorknob in his hand more fiercely as soon as he heard the staccato of his heart pounding in his ears. A steady rhythm growing in time with the footsteps thumping closer.

"Wouldn't..." He swallowed, "Wouldn't 'Taka' be more fitting?" Lance, instead, whispered partly behind the door when he couldn't control himself from asking. He was able to stare up the nearing alpha in the eyes after finding enough courage left inside him in which he wished would be enough to last for the entirety of the day. In response, the side of those eyes crinkled in mild amusement as Shiro took his time assessing him behind the facade of a fond once over.

"Well, my last name is Shirogane, and everyone tends to call me by my surname." The man goodnaturedly explained, stopping and leaning by the doorframe while his vacant hand burrows into the pocket of his pants, the other arm was slack by his side, lazily holding the mug. He was at ease. Casual as if it was a normal day for another stranger to be washed up at their doorsteps.

Smiling weakly, he continued.

"Till they found a way to shorten the name and they ended up with 'Shiro'." He tilted his head. "May I have a name?"

Lance forgot to breathe, wincing as he shifted from behind the door. The formality took him by surprise, knowing full well that this predicament is a huge far cry to the normal scenario wherein it would involve a lot of... nasty consequences for lone wolves trespassing a territory. He took a deep breath through his mouth, gathering strength for his frayed nerves and tolerance to the pain wracking his entire body, before resolutely looking up at him through his lashes. 

"Lance."

"Lance." Shiro repeated, gazing straight into his eyes for a whole solid moment, before nodding and breaking eye contact as to give a quick glance to his empty mug. "I'll fill you a cup of coffee--"

"It's okay, I- uh... I don't want coffee." Lance licked his lips when those eyes pointed back at him. A little part of him regretted how he cut the other off unthinkingly resulting his heart to do a full sommersault on its own. Lance tamped it down when he gave a small nonchalant shrug, shrinking further behind the door. "Just water. Please."

At his poor attempt of hiding, Shiro was as quick as a cat taking action by grasping the frame firmly in his hold, efficiently snatching away Lance's chance of taking refuge into the cramped corner by holding the door in place. 

"As long as you take your seat on the couch without a fuss, you'll have your water." Shiro eyed Lance reassuringly and the omega was rendered frozen. His fretting hands instantly unclasped from their spot at the door and they fell to his sides uselessly despite his need for physical support. Shiro smiled briefly for his cooperation, "I just have a couple of questions, and if you answered them truthfuly, then perhaps you can go."

"Perhaps..." Lance breathed in terror. He doesn't like the sound of it. 'Perhaps' could potentially mean being freed if his answers were satisfying, on the other hand, Lance doesn't want to find out if not.

The door was carefully pried away from him and it surprisingly didn't make as much of a noise. Little by little, Lance was revealed out from his make believe shield much to his fear. The moment it firmly clicked shut by the frame, sealing him inside, Lance has to punch down the surmounting nervousness building in his chest. He was alone. Alone with Shiro-- an alpha-- in the confines of his cabin amidst the deafening silence and now the man can see him fully in all his underdressed glory.

Shiro hummed, shrugging his own shoulders as he retracted his hand away from the door. Satisfied, his gaze landed heavy over Lance, and Lance doesn't like the full attention.

"Depends on your answers really so no need to be nervous." With a disarming smile, he gestured for the couch, "After you."

~○~

Lance ended up situated at the couch where he slept, sitting up straight as a rod while tightly clasping the robe over his chest a little shakenly due to strain. He looked at the window and stared longingly at the bright open sky. He was so close and he despises it to the moon and back upon being held back at the wrong time. What does the man want from him anyway? Answers? To what? Lance pursed his lips. His mind profusely pestered him with series of possibilities, both good and bad, that could have happen while he was in here, and Lance focused wholeheartedly on the good.

He could've gotten miles away. Miles and miles away that every problem he's ever had would be a dot in the horizon as he disentangle himself from the chains that leashed him here, immobile for years. He could have had emerged as a new man. Free and undaunted from anything of the Past haunting his steps. 

As true as it could've been however, he ran full straight and locked himself into another instead.

Lance was jolted out of his reverie when a glass of tepid water was placed on the low table. Quickly, his eyes rose up to meet Shiro's.

"Here." The man mumbled, one brow rising in mild suspicion, before walking around the table to sit himself on the couch opposite Lance. The omega tipped his chin down and said his thanks, leaning over to take the glass while his skin prickled at the way his move was closely observed by the same coal black eyes shining with cutting sharpness.

"So," Shiro started when Lance had straightened up and was drinking daintily over the rim of the glass, "Do you happen to be a dispersal wolf?"

Licking his lips, Lance lowered the glass over his open palm. Calm in bravado but the discreet ripple of water in his hands betrayed it. Shiro just made a quick note of it with one flick of his gaze, unaware that the tremblings were caused by the omega's stunt last night more than stress, but Lance chose to stay silent.

"Yes. In a... In a way." He nodded before taking another drink. This time, he took one furtive glance on the other's way and found him staring at him unashamedly. He nearly choked on his drink and thank the gods they still love him when he didn't.

"In a way?" Shiro questioned, frowning. "In _what_ way?"

"In a way," Lance started, "where instead of doing a ceremonial blessing to a wolf who's planning to disperse from their pack, I... escaped." 

He shrugged crestfallenly. And then it was Lance's turn to frown when Shiro's eyes marginally widened in, possibly, incredulity. So Lance, for a swift moment, felt anger cloud his eyes in steaming red to overrule his fear. Immediately he brought up his defenses, hackles raised. 

And hissed, 

"Before you eye me. And judge the hell out of me like that, you don't know my story. And my story happens to be long, tragic... sad," He paused, gathering enough courage not to break down crying when his voice wavered, "Full of anger and hatred over myself for letting it come to this that you won't ever come, in the slightest, to understand. So don't look at me like I'm some sort of a brash uncultured egomaniac who doesn't care about his pack. I just did what I have to do. Life, as it would seem, left me no choice."

Silence ruled. He knows he looks pathetic like this; Knows Shiro is watching him with sympathy and it was funny how it was the last thing Lance needed, yet it was given to him in abundance. It was unintentionally cruel that it might as well sprinkle salt to an open wound where his dignity was mercilessly ripped off of him.

"Okay," The word was whispered tenderly and Lance felt pity laced in the tone. He sharply looked down to his glass, before he did something he would regret, "Okay. Calm down. I am not eyeing nor judging you in any kind." The man placated softly with hands in the air, "Still, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."

"Yeah, right." Lance scoffed, his tight grip over the glass threatened it to slip out his trembling hands. Any fear to the man before him simmering down after an apathetic apology and in its place was guarded anger. After all, this subject is still as sensitive as a newly pricked finger. Forgettable in time but aches savagely upon the slightest touch. "I would understand the look though, you know. But yeah," He cleared his throat and tipped his chin up, "I'm sorry. I snapped. A bit. Next question."

Shiro bluntly observed him as he drinks the rest of the water in one go as if it was alcohol. One that would certainly make him forget for even just a while, and how he wished for it if it means to sail through one more question numbly.

"Right. Last question."

Lance hummed as he settled the glass over the table, somewhat consoled.

"Did you come from the West?"

At that, Lance visibly froze. 

Slowly, he sat back with another clear of his throat as his arms and legs crossed in a way that shows his guard is up.

"I am from the West." He said rather confidently. Eyeing Shiro who seems to take note of the sudden change of his demeanor. Lance can't trust him. Obviously. Because he doesn't know if he's one of the lackeys from the West guarding this part of the territory. But then again, he was sure he had been way past over the border, which means...

Lance unthinkingly scowled in confusion. His bravado breaking apart as his mind was swept up in uncertainty. "Where--"

"I'm glad you asked." Shiro laced his fingers over his parted knees as he leant forward from his seat. "Because you're in the middle of nowhere way past the border to the East. And I was just wondering if you know what you're getting yourself into."

He's in the East!

"Oh... Oh, I get it." Lance broke into a carefree chuckle as he feels the weight being lifted off his back and the world had shifted into a brighter view. 

Thank gods...

It was soon he'll be safe and sound away from them. Far where he'd be living his life in peace and solitude, and perhaps come back in the right time to reclaim everything stolen, act of vengeance and all. That's the least he could do to make up for his pack. But until then-- Lance distrustfully looked around his surrounding, from the light pouring through quaint little windows and mittens hanging from its post-- he's got to save himself from this place before any of those dreams die with him.

The omega nervously chortled, hands busy dusting down his lap for any phantom dirt clinging on the robe.

"Right. Yeah," He cleared his throat, looking up at the other man with a smile,"I'm in your territory. And I am so sorry to stumble into your place unannounced, truly I am. The suspicion?" Lance nodded, swallowing, "Perfectly understandable. But you see, I'm as harmless as a pup. And I would very much prefer to get out of your hair as soon as possible so," Lance stands up, mindful of his still aching body, "With no more questions, I'd be on my way then. Thank you so much for the-- uh..." He waved his hand, trying to grasp the word. "hospitality."

Shiro, wide eyed at Lance, sat back while looking amused in disbelief with a bowled over smile as if he'd said the most unrealistic joke there ever was. "You're taking this so lightly. You practically comitted a crime. You broke the first most crucial rule. You're considered an illegal trespasser."

"You're making this sound so grave. A crime?" Lance stopped shimmying his way out from between the couch and table to give Shiro a bothered look. "I was just running away to whatever direction comes to mind, so this is all a big accident on my part. Again, I'm sorry. Now, I will be on my way and I won't be letting you see this face ever again if that's what you want."

"Yeah, no. Sit down." Shiro brushed a hand down his face while laughing quietly not from amusement, but pure exasperation, which Lance completely misinterpreted as he sat down scowling. What can he do against a well-built man anyway, "I don't think you know what you're getting into. You're an escapist, right?" Shiro looked at the omega, waiting, and it took a beat before the younger man nodded silently. "Fine, I believe you. But if you leave and continue on running while freshly scented from the West, every pack here in the East will be after your head, because for all they know you are what they think you are."

"...A western folk?" 

"No--"

"Wait, wait wait. After my head? Here? In the East? Because I happen to come from the West?" Lance crossed his arms, now sitting at the edge of his patience despite the word 'dangerous' blaring around the alpha, "You're talking as if there's a huge turmoil going on. Last time I checked, there's no division between the East and the West."

"What do you mean? Last time you--" Shiro shook his head, "It has been two separate territories for a long time now." Those black eyes trained at Lance watching for any sort of remembrance or even realization dawning in his mind. Unfortunately, the omega only blinked and furrowed his brows in complete bewilderment, processing down every word. With a frown, Shiro continued, "After a mafia bought half the West for themselves, no one goes past the other's territories. It's an unspoken rule. The city, however, is the neutral ground if that's what you meant all this time."

Lance stilled as if reprimanded. He looked outside the window for a moment. The birds innocently flying. Sun now fully visible in the sky. It was a beautiful day. Another beautiful oblivious day. With a troubled look, Lance's gaze fell on Shiro.

"When you said after they bought half the West, when did that happen?" When the alpha's eyes marginally widened, Lance quickly added, "Uh, again?"

"About four years ago."

Like being punched in the gut, the omega gave a sharp gasp.

Four years. _Four years_. He was locked up in a room at some dumb tower like a princess for _four years_. Lance let his breath escape his lungs in a quick exhale, mortified. They actually managed to buy the West successfully the same time they murdered his entire clan.

_Monsters..._

"You are escaping, right? Then--"

Lance stood up so abruptly his body protested, which he hid in a mask of resoluteness. Stoically, he looked down Shiro from his nose.

"I'm going, and I'm going to the city."

"The city?" Shiro hang his head, "You really missed the point why it's the last place you should go judging by your situation."

"You said it's a neutral ground. A place of truce. The city." Lance weakly explained, his voice gradually becoming fainter as he feels unsure second by second. It was like pests that had found its way into Lance's flimsy foundation and were leisurely eating away the remnants of such a brittle burst of hope. It horrifies him. Because he never wanted to go back being a person full of self loathing and crushing regret when everything is backing him to a corner. And yet the world continued to play with his existence.

"Not exactly what I meant. No." Shiro sat back comfortably, placing an ankle on his knee, and looking so cruelly casual about Lance's entrapment. Smirking as if entertained, the alpha continued while Lance ponders the chances of getting out alive after throttling the beast in front of him if it means dissuading that grin off his face.

"It's the place where the East and West get to flock together. And by flock together, it isn't necessarily in a friendly way. But in a way where they mind their own business and their own business only. And if _you_ happen to be the business then you're an absolute goner in there." He smiled coldly, "It's an easy picking in the city. A lot of connections. Lots of eyes. People won't be bothered to help you even if you get stuffed in a van in the middle of a crowd. And the police? Don't expect them to intervene. Last thing they wanted is to get involved with some mafia leader."

The words sunk in heavy and Lance wordlessly fell back down the couch, looking like the sky had fallen down his shoulders and pinned him to the mud. He's cornered. Effortlessly so. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep. Planting the air into his lungs like flowers before he released them through his mouth. Think. When everything is against you, you've got to stand up for yourself. Spit out the blood and bare your teeth. 

But that's the problem.

His fangs have long been plucked away, his blood-- his kins'-- has already made an ocean to preserve their generation. To preserve _him_. Yet he doesn't even know how to preserve himself for them. What does he know? Lance laughed bitterly to himself.

After all, he's just good ol' Lance who made his siblings and cousins the best pancakes, and gave them piggyback rides, and sung them lullabies, and sown his mother's favorite handkerchief, and earned his father's genuine laughs-- That's it. He doesn't know how to fight.

So what else can he do but to test his chances, and run? That's seems the only reasonable solution for him to take.

_But to where?_

The sudden quietness from the omega had Shiro staring at him in deep thought. Let those sink in him, he said to himself, because the omega was hopelessly clueless about the dangers he's blindly barrelling through, and Shiro thinks he's lucky enough to have stumbled into his territory out of all the other wolves' area. 

So lucky. 

He watched Lance. The man's blue eyes reflected fear as he stared down his shaking hands, clenched so tight in hopes of stilling his nerves as he should. And it goes on for awhile, as if Time had stood still, until Shiro couldn't bare it any longer so he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, if I were you, I'd beg the person who took me under their wing to stay for the time being." He suggested, glancing at Lance for a positive reaction. But what he got instead, was terrified eyes looking at him.

"Is it because you're going to kill me?"

Now, Shiro frowned.

"Now why would I kill y-- Ah," Shaking his head, he smiled in understanding and brought up a hand, "I may be in the East but I'm not that kind of wolf."

"You're not?" As quickly as it came, the fear brewing in Lance's eyes dissolved into perplexity, a mild confusion working in his brain, then, as Shiro had feared because 'killing' was never a light subject, it was a storm.

"Well I'll have you know that the way you threaten me from the start had me going bananas over here! Didn't you think about how I would feel?!"

Lance growled with all his might, and Shiro actually found it endearing to watch when he angrily snatched the throw pillow in the process in an attempt to chuck at him, but decided against it and ended up hugging it to death against his chest for dear life instead. However bemusement clouded this feeling in an instant as he wracked his brain for whatever Lance had meant.

"Threa-- When did I threaten you?"

"Oh, I don't know mister 'if you answer truthfully PERHAPS you can go'!" Lance nearly shouted and Shiro responded with a short bark of laugh.

"Perhaps." Shiro repeated with a simple gesture of his hand and a wide grin that he couldn't wipe off, "That means you probably would have to stay here. Which by the looks of it, maybe you are. I told you, it depends on your answers."

It seems enough to smoothen down Lance's bristles when he deflated back into his seat with the pillow chaffing in his arms, pondering intensely to the point where he's appearing to be sulking instead. Outside, birds continue to chirup in the morning air, penetrating through the silence that stretched between them. And despite anything that would be less awkward to look at, Shiro can't find it in himself to tear his gaze away from the omega. The way sunlight dances over the other man's eyelashes had him mesmerized beyond his own awareness.

"Fine," Lance finally mumbled, "I won't argue with you because you're offering something anyone has deprived me of for so long."

"What? A threat?" Shiro deadpanned.

"Kindness," Lance glared halfheartedly, "You... You told me to beg?" 

Shiro shrugged.

"Mm. Give me some reasons why I should let you stay."

For a brief second, Lance gathered up his thoughts. Thinking for any solution that might've slipped his mind only coming up empty-handed. He gave a sideway glance at Shiro who lifted his brows. 

Right now, the man in front of him could only be his saving grace for a short while. A lone buoy in the middle of an ocean. And who was Lance to ignore a blessing in disguise when everything is against him; When he doesn't even have clothes on his back for crying out loud. Pursing his lips, he mindfully stood up, walked around the table before supporting himself to kneel before the man while Shiro groaned, snapping back to himself and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait. No."

The rejection only spurred Lance more, thinking of it as a declination. He grunted when his shaking knees finally touched the carpeted floor while his arm shook from where it's planted on the table as support. His shoulders ache, legs that aren't yet relieved from pain throbbed from his weight, but Lance was eager to show his sincerity. With a deep breath from his mouth, he looked up at Shiro who's painfully watching him through squinted eyes.

"Stand up." He repeated, but Lance held on.

"Please let me stay for awhile. I promise that the second I feel you people are at risk for, apparently, being a trespasser, I'll go. I just need some place to lay low before I think it's time to get back on the run. I could help here. I could clean, hunt, anything." Lance pursed his lips, eyebrows a smooth perfect bow that suggests concernment while his big blue eyes spoke to another level that tugged Shiro's very soul, "Anything. Please."

The alpha hummed halfheartedly, fully slumped against the couch where his elbows rested on their arm rests. The back of his index finger continue its mindless strokes across his bottom lip as he stared down at Lance in silence, a lost look in his expression that the omega wasn't expecting. Finally, he murmured after taking his time raking his eyes down Lance's form twice.

"I said give me reasons," He sighed tiredly, now rubbing at his temples with a finger and a thumb, "because about the begging? Funny thing is, my members did it for you. They'd like you to stay. So all of that--" Shiro wholly motioned at Lance staring up at him, "with the kneeling, is unnecessary. But yes, you can stay if you said you can help with anything. Besides, everyone in this cabin had begged me so who am I to decline." When Lance's face starts contorting, he was swift to add with the soft threat of laughter breaking his voice, "I tried to stop you."

Lance conformed, remembering his place. Moreover, it was peculiar for a pack to welcome a stranger right in a bat. He looked down at his twitching palms.

"Why do they want me to stay?"

Right at that moment, heavy footsteps came thumping down the stairs enthusiastically. Then a far too cheerful voice came sounding off from behind Lance.

"Good morning! Oh my word..." 

The man gasped, and Lance winced as he twisted around for a look. Standing at the foot of the steps was a chubby darkskinned man in his pajamas, staring at them with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Those familiar hazel eyes had Lance confirming the man, who's probably the same age as him, as the yellow wolf last night. The beta.

When their eyes met, Lance dutifully looked down, giving the beta the chance to speak his mind without him staring.

"Both Pidge and I knew you'd get along that well. But not _that_ soon." He said, and Lance frowned in confusion. He glanced up at Shiro sitting in front of him in puzzlement until realization hit him like a truck after becoming aware of their position. "That said, I'll be at the kitchen, and saw nothing here. Again, good morning."

"Hunk, just... stop."

Shiro groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

When the beta was out of earshot and was bustling around the kitchen, Lance gave out a soft hearty laugh.

"Ah, I get it." He giggled, wiping tiredly at his eye, "Wait till I told them you're not my type huh."

Lance can feel Shiro's gaze train back at him the moment he opened his mouth. After three solid seconds, Shiro spoke.

"You can stay. On one condition."

"Play boyfriend for you?" Lance smiled feebly, lacking his usual liveliness when telling a joke, while Shiro only pursed his lips before moving on.

"Play by the rules I'll set for you, so no one gets in trouble."

With that, the alpha got up, stiffly walking around Lance and beelining upstairs, leaving the omega kneeling on the carpeted floor. Lance shakes his head, a grateful smile on his face.

"Fair enough."


End file.
